


Best Flower Giver

by SocialDisease609



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, childhood pureness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: Hugo gets jealous when he sees Melie give Amicia a flower. That's his thing, damn it.(Melicia moment in the perspective of pure little Hugo.Really short bit.AU where Beatrice actually did die, but our team still is successful in their quest to help Hugo and take down the Inquisition, and they live with Melie.)





	Best Flower Giver

Hugo had been strolling through the drifting meadows of wildflowers since the beginning of dusk. The fresh scents of petals and grass filled his nostrils, naturally calming him like a botanical haven. It reminded him of his herbarium. Grasped in his left hand were long stemmed flowers of many colors and forms. As calmed and soothed as he was in the fields, he had a pressing mission. He needed more flowers. He needed to remind Amicia of _his _flowers.

Earlier that day, while Mélie was showing Amicia the ways of pocket picking and making items disappear off market stands, just like magic tricks, the thief nabbed a small red rose from a florist stand. She laughed as she handed it to Amicia when they slipped into the deserted alley where he and Lucas were waiting for them, but Hugo could see the wave of pink spread over Mélie’s nose and cheeks. It happened on Amicia too. He didn’t really know what that meant, but he saw it. At least Amicia didn’t wear the flower- that was _their_ tradition. However, she did lay the small rose in the _Sanguinis Itinera_, gently closing it to press and preserve the flower. 

He was grateful that Mélie had agreed to take them under her wing, start a new family together, but he needed to make sure that Amicia wouldn’t forget about him. He was here before Mélie! She was spending so much time with her these days, and Hugo, while once enchanted to help Lucas with his alchemy, now spent his unofficial apprenticeship pouting on his stool, not paying attention to any of the lectures and explanations. His big sister was out there, having adventures with someone else while he was locked up in the study. Amicia went on many supply runs with Mélie, and probably spent some of those escapades picking flowers and finding all kinds of neat toys like swords and shields and rusty helmets… all without him.

When he felt he had a sufficient number of flowers in his hand, an exceptionally grand bouquet, he turned back around down the meadow, to where he knew Amicia had been waiting for him.

He could see her, with the setting sun behind her, standing next to an apple tree, waiting for him. She smiled warmly and held her arms out. Hugo ran happily towards her at the welcoming sight. His family, all that was left but yet, was enough to be everyone he needed: mother, father, sister, brother.

“It’s time to return to the Chateau, Hugo,” Amicia said, ruffling his hair like a puppy. “Lucas cooked supper tonight, let’s not miss out.”

“Here,” Hugo said, parting from their hug, and raised the bouquet to present it to Amicia.

“Wow, for me?” Amicia asked in practiced awe, like all adults. But Amicia cared, Hugo always knew. “Thank you, Hugo! So many! Are there any extra special new ones among them?” she took the bouquet and held it to her nose, lightly inhaling the scent of nature.

Hugo began explaining all the wild varieties within the bundle as he slipped his hand up to hold Amicia’s hand, beginning their walk back home. He was glad to have pleased her. His bouquet definitely won him his spot back as best flower-giver!

And then they made their way back to the Chateau within thirty minutes time, at which supper was ready and being laid at the table. Eagerly, Hugo sat down first, ready for the warm stew Lucas had prepared. In the corner of his eye, he could see Amicia walk further on into the small dining room, looking for a pitcher to place the flowers in. Everyone else joined Hugo at the table, and Amicia sat last, after placing the flowers as the table’s centerpiece.

“Very nice set there!” Mélie complimented, pointing to the collection with her spoon. “Hugo gathered them, I assume?”

Amicia grinned, “Yes he did.”

“Yes,” Hugo chimed in. “Much more than what you gave Amicia.”

There was a silence that cut the atmosphere of the dining table.

Hugo looked around himself, furrowing his brows at the puzzled looks of those around him.

“Hugo, what do you mean?” Amicia was the first to ask, sitting between him and Mélie.

“Melie gets you flowers too,” he said simply. “I’m just saying I have more.”

Mélie smirked, completely amused, but Amicia frowned, her ears going red.

“You do get more flowers!” Melie encouraged, still grinning, and chucked to herself as she scooped another spoonful of stew. “Great job, lad.”

“Hugo,” Amicia muttered. “It’s not a competition. Apologize to Melie.”

Hugo’s jaw dropped.

Melie put her spoon down into her bowl, waving her hands and shaking her head in the negative. “No, no, that’s okay.”

“I will not!” He protested, “My flowers are more and better! You're _my_ sister!”

“Hugo,” Lucas contributed, “I’m sure Amicia appreciates both you and Mélie equally for the flowers.”

“Hugo, please don’t be jealous, there’s no need.” Amicia said, her lips thinning with embarrassment. “Her flowers…”

“Mean something different,” Mélie finished for her.

“What do you mean?” Hugo asked. “They’re gifts.”

“Yes,” Mélie agreed, “But depending on the type of friendship you have with a person, flowers can mean something else.”

“Like what?” Hugo asked, cooling off just a bit.

“There are many types of friendships,” Mélie explained casually, a natural mediator. Amicia was silent, ears still burning red, and her cheeks now filled with blush. “When you’re older, you will understand and experience them.” Hugo began to open his mouth and protest, but Mélie held up an understanding hand. She knew he was going to do what all children did: say they were grown and old enough, or that it wasn’t fair. “Hugo, to Amicia, you are the best brother a sister can have. You are the best flower giver. Your flowers are the best.”

Hugo sat up a little straighter at the praise.

“But I give her flowers as a special friend,” Mélie continued.

“Yes,” Amicia finally found her tongue sharply. “Now let’s leave it and eat our supper?”

“Please.” Lucas begged.

Hugo looked around the table. Mélie was still entertained, but Amicia looked hard into her bowl, face still colored with pink.

“I’m sorry, Amicia,” Hugo muttered. “I shouldn’t have been jealous.” He then turned his head to Mélie. “Mélie, I’m sorry too. You are the best friend flower giver. I understand now.”

“Oh, do you?” Mélie teased. Amicia turned her gaze to Mélie, a look flashing in her eyes. Mélie held her gaze, but her energy softened as she looked in those warning eyes.

“Yes,” Hugo nodded. “Can you both forgive me?”

“Of course, Hugo,” Amicia said, “Thank you.”

“Absolutely, best brother flower giver,” Mélie winked.

The supper awkwardly resumed as Lucas desperately changed the subject, talking about universities and such reopening as France began to recover from the plague. And as Hugo devoured his soup with his small hands and large spoon, Mélie reached for Amicia’s hand under the table, rubbing a thumb over the top of her hand. The thief knew that Amicia wasn’t prepared to tell Hugo about them yet, and suspected it would still be quite some time before that time would happen, but that was okay, because Mélie also knew that Amicia was going to need her to help explain things to Hugo as she had just did. She would be there for every awkward situation to come, especially if Amicia was going to continue to be speechless.

Amicia adjusted her hand to intertwine their fingers together, and glanced at Mélie, whispering a discrete:

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with writing children, so I hope I got simply naive jealousy down.  
Let me know what you think! 
> 
> By the way, I will be writing two more Melicia fics. Don't know when, but they will be:  
1) A soulmate au one shot.  
and  
2) A Melie-kidnaps-Amicia fic. But it's not the wedding heist, sorry guys lol
> 
> Let me know if you are interested in these as well! Thank you again!


End file.
